


Jousting

by Qem



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-23
Updated: 2012-03-23
Packaged: 2017-11-02 10:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/pseuds/Qem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes to tilt the scales, you need to run at it as hard as you can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jousting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [volta_arovet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/volta_arovet/gifts).



“You need to make sure the circle is perfectly round” Taki criticises gently as she corrects Tanuma’s efforts. “You also have to be careful of the symbols as well. Think of them more as shapes for concepts, than actual writing.”

“Ok”, Tanuma says easily, as he practices drawing the complicated design again.

He’s brought a number of books, borrowed from his father, and she’s dug out some scrolls from her grandfather’s study.

It’s not much, but when there is so little out there to support Natsume, compared to the massive known unknowns of spirits that haunt his every step, every little bit they can learn, to help and support him, building up their repertoire of knowledge, of weapons they have at their fingertips.

While their efforts may only amount to tilting at windmills, compared to Madara at his finest, compared to spirits older than the concept of Japan.... Well every little bit counts.


End file.
